Grineer
The Grineer is a faction and the main antagonists in the game Warframe. They are the first enemies encountered by the player as they explore and discover many systems within the Origin System. Background Origin Grineer are products of a aforementioned Orokin technology. Once being workers/slaves to the Orokin Empire. At some point before the events of Warframe, The Grineer were once slaves and workers. However, following the Tenno's betrayal, they took advantage of the chaos and started revolts, stealing Orokin Ships and cloning technologies that has created them. Two Orokin twins has used this as an opportunity to incite revenge and has begun producing armies of Grineer loyal to their cause which eventually becoming their sole rulers as the Grineer Queens. Military The Grineer's Military organization primarily consist of clones of that of a man. They are created in large quantities along with their weaponry and equipment. They are all genetically defective as they are stunted to ensure obedience to their creators. However their lifespan is only a fraction of that of normal and have various degenerative disorders as they would suffer skin decay, decaying limbs and reduction of intelligence. They compensate these issues by using crude cybernetics and prosthetic augmentations. This was due to centuries of exploitation of genetic templates that has eventually decayed due to the aging and obsolete cloning technologies used to birth each new generation of Grineer soldiers. Grineer have a dual classification system. Typically by armor type such as light, medium or heavy. Each presents various different roles for specific combat tasks. Grineer Corps The Grineer military forces are divided into specialized corps trained to operate in specific field of operations and environments, and tend to wear camouflaged outfits and armor designed to blend with the said environment they operate in. *'Space Marines' - They make up the bulk of the Grineer army are typically tasked on guarding their orbital mining facilities and manning their ships. They are most likely trained to ward off enemy boarding parties on Grineer ships, as well as conducting boarding action themselves against enemy ships. *'Frontier' - Grineer units specialized in operating in jungles and/or overgrown forests. *'Drekar' - Grineer units specialized and stationed at their deep sea laboratories, they are also likely trained for underwater warfare and scuba operations. *'Arid' - Grineer units specialized in operating and adapting on hot, desert, and arid environments. *'Tusks' - Grineer units specialized in adapting to the combat on wide open steppes, they are also capable of performing night time engagements and are equipped with longer ranged weaponry. *'Kuva' - The royal guard Grineer corps stationed at Kuva Fortress tasked on protecting the Grineer Queens and to operate the floating fortress. They have equipment that favors stopping power over rate of fire. *'Nightwatch' - an elite special forces of the Grineer military. Outfitted with more lethal weaponry that that of other corps. They are highly dangerous and are the most formidable corps of the entire Grineer military. Members The Grineer Queens: *Elder Queen - Rulers (main driving force) *Worm Queen - Ruler The Grustrag Three: *Leeker - Assassin *Shik Tal - Assassin *Vem Tabook - Assassin Executioners: *Dhurnam *Dok Thul *Nok *Reth *Harkonar *Vay Molta *Zura *Garesh *Gorth Other members: *Vay Hek - Councilor *Vor - Admiral (demoted to Captain) *Lech Kril - Lieutenant *Sargas Ruk - General *Tyl Regor - Head Researcher *Kela De Thaym - General *Dr.Tengus - Scientist *Zek - Sergeant *Boril - Admiral *Ven'kra Tel - Commander *Sprag - Commander Gallery f66f0e0f4aeb0d459d8b6917a28b0c1e513ba95b.jpg|Grineer Tusk lancers, and a Nox in Plains of Eidolon, Earth. GrineerLancer1.jpg|Grineer Lancer VayHek.png|Councilor Vay Hek VorAndKril.jpg|Lieutenant Lech Kril (Left) and Captain Vor (Right) SargasRuk.jpg|General Sargas Ruk TylRegor.jpg|Tyl Regor KelaDeThaym.jpg|Kela De Thaym GruStra3.jpg|The Grustrag Three HeavyGunnerDE.png|Grineer Heavy Gunner GrineerMarineLeaderAvatar.png|Grineer Commander Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mature